Yellow's Secret
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: The new girl, Yellow, is actually a spy on a mission. She has to complete the mission, keep her secret, and handle school drama. What will happen? Sucky summary, but good story.
1. Chapter 1

Pink: Hi everyone! I'm back on a new story! Unlike the other stories, Yellow is the MAIN character and not a supporting character!

Yellow: Thank you, Pink. I am honored. *smiles*

Pink: You're Welcome! April, disclaimer.

April: Pink doesn't own Pokémon. BEGIN!

* * *

Yellow's POV

I walked into my the mission room with my sister, Crystal. The boss wanted to see us. I think something good is going to happen.

"Hello Agent Thunder and Agent Ice. I have a very important mission for you two," He said. He showed us two pictures of boys our age. "These boys are Red Gyara and Gold Aitaro. Yellow will be attending the school and protecting them. Crystal, you will stay here for now. Dismissed."  
We walked back into our room and I started to pack. I felt kinda sad I had to leave my sister behind, but it's worth saving lives, I guess.

* * *

The next day...

I walked into my new room wearing my uniform which consisted of a blue polo shirt and a skirt. I looked around and saw a girl with a long brown hair wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hi, My name is Yellow. What's yours?" I said.

"I'm Blue Arby!" The girl replied. She then grabbed my hand and told me that she was going to introduce me to her friends.

* * *

"Hey Guys! This is Yellow!" Blue exclaimed.

"I-I'm Red." The red eyed boy said. This must be the boy the boss was talking about.

"Green Oak."

"I'm Gold Aitaro." The boy says in a flirtatious tone. This must be the other one.

"Silver Giovan." The redhead said. (Hey, It rhymes! :D)

"Ruby Petalburg."

"Sapphire Birch. Nice to meet ya!"

"Diamond Jones. Do you like food?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Pearl Pearson."

"Platinum Berlitz. But you can call me Platina or Platz." The girl said. The group went their ways except for Red and Blue. They showed me around the area told me about their friends, and I took notes. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone. " Hey! Watch where you're going, dumb blonde!" The person said and walked away.

"Don't worry about Sabrina. She's a witch," Blue said.

"Hey, I have to go. See ya!" Red said and walked away. We walked back to our dorm and watched TV until my phone started to ring. I went outside of the dorm and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Agent Thunder, we've found the suspect. Meet us outside the Pokemon Center."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I ran back into my room to get my stuff, but forgot Blue was still in there. I had one weapon that puts people to sleep. It was my glass flute I got from Crystal a few years ago. I quickly played the flute until Blue fell asleep. I dragged her to her bed, tucked her in, got changed and put on my costume. It was a yellow one piece with a red lighting bolt in the center. I had a Pikachu mask to come with it. I take out ChuChu, my Pikachu and Kitty, my Butterfree, and fly out of the window.

* * *

Alright, how was that for the first chapter? I know I didn't get settled with the other characters, but they'll be more open later. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating. Let me explain a few things:

Yellow's alternative identity is Lady Thunder (Review if you have a better name) and Crystal's is Frostbite (I'm not changing that).

April: Pink doesn't own POKEMON-

Jack: BEGIN!

April: *Glares at Jack*

* * *

Crys' POV

After a few minutes of waiting, Yellow showed up. "Alright, let's get started," The boss said. He showed us the picture of the suspect and some info too.

_Lance Wataru_

_Age: 32_

_Species: Altered Human_

_Occupation: Assassin_

_Goal: To take over the world._

_Weapon: Swords, himself_

_Weakness: Freezing_

_Powers/ Moves: Can fly, talk to Pokémon, and can use Dragon Pulse, Flame Charge, and Outrage. Also master at acrobatics and detective._

"Wow, This guy must be powerful," Yellow and I said in unision.

"Alright, you two, search the sky. I'll search the ground for anything suspicious," The boss says, walking away. We shrugged and soared into the sky for anything suspicious. Yellow poked my shoulder and pointed at a guy cornering a brunette teenage girl about our age.

* * *

The girl's POV

I was cornered by some weirdo with a gun. He looked like he was in his thirties, he was wearing a gray hoodie, so I couldn't see him. "Give me your money!" He barked.

"I said NO!" I yelled. The next thing I see the guy on fire. "AAAHHH!" He screamed as he ran away. 'I wonder what that was all about...' I pondered. I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision went black.

* * *

"Did you see that Thunder?"

"Sure did, Frost."

" Let's go check on her."

* * *

The girl's POV

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A voice says. I groan as I open my eyes to see a bluenette and a familiar blonde haired girl.

"...Yellow?"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!

Sorry for not updating in a long time and the chapter being rushed! SO MUCH FREAKING HOMEWORK! OMG!

Um... review?


End file.
